


From the Archives: Exploding Babies (2012)

by Elaeda



Series: Trash Series [1]
Category: 9 (2009), The Brave Little Toaster (1987), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Chaos fic, Gen, I do not expect you to take this seriously, Like seriously I wrote this when I was 12, This is just for archiving, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaeda/pseuds/Elaeda
Summary: I wrote this when I was 12.  This is purely for a friend.  Please do not take any of this seriously.  I regret writing most of this.





	1. Mistakes are Made

**Author's Note:**

> oof. Please if you're looking for a serious fanfiction don't read this. I wrote this in my LoL rAnDoM!!!!1!! phase. It was not a good time. This is purely for the purpose of backing it up for friends. Sorry.

One day, on 1000 ways to die, Spongebob Squarepants was auditioning for a total idiot   
that dies. Suddenly, a big Pikachu came with a pack of skittles and told him to taste the   
rainbow. So Spongebob went to his friend Frogger's house to play with his toaster. The   
toaster suddenly came to life and decided to save the day.   
However, Wall-e came and a magnet was following. Toaster and his/her/it's friends   
freaked out and ate lots of spaghetti. Then 9 came and his light staff got stuck to the   
magnet. Lucy chopped the magnet in half which is impossible. Tom nook came and   
started dancing to Rock and roll. Then over 9000 LoL cats came and scratched up the   
brave little toaster and his/her/it's friends. So the Lamp and Radio died and the Blanket   
was sad. Bob, Charlie, Larry the cucumber, 3 and 4, Darth vader, Elmo, Cookie   
monster, Mario and the brave little toaster,Kirby, and Blanky all went to Mc donalds and   
Ronald mc donalded scared them. Tom nook exploded a bunch of babies for no reason   
and toaster toasted toast until the evil clown shoved a fork in his/her/it's slots and made   
him/her/it explode. 3 and 4 decided to have a funeral for toaster, Lampy,and Radio but   
the over 9000 LoL cats didn't want to so they shredded the twins to shreds. 9 freaked   
out and made the over 9000 LoL cats explode. Then Darth vader told Elmo that father   
didn't exist and Suiseiseki and Souseiseki and Shinku all came in and made Darth   
vader explode and the evil clown moved to alaska where he made Kanaria explode.   
Nana got dismembered again and Spongebob and Larry the cucumber decided to go to   
Burger King but lucy sliced them in half because we all know Burger king sucks. And   
Mario exploded Lucy so everyone died.


	2. It's the end of the world!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof.

Chapter 2.   
Frogger was walking to Wal-mart when suddenly, A giant bagel rolled everywhere.   
Radio said it was 2012. so Frogger freaked out and Rosie got hit by a Toyota. So a   
bunch of fictional characters were on a boat. Frogger and Radio were on the deck   
helping more get on when the captain stoped them because there would not be enough   
room for everyone. So everyone that was on the dock left. The people on the boat   
included: Radio, Frogger, Larry the cucumber, Cookie monster, Toaster, Rosie, Galla,   
Bob the cat, Bob the tomato, Kirby, Lampy, Blanky, Shinku, Mario, Luigi, Lucy,   
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Pikachu, Bones,   
Skateboard, Elmo, over 9000 LoL cats, Darth vader, Nana, Tom nook,   
and The evil clown in alaska.   
So everyone went and the boat sailed off. Suddenly, THE BAGLE DESTROYED   
THEM.


	3. This chapter is pointless sorry

Chapter 3.   
One day, Bob the cat was walking to the store to buy some glass. Then, Rosie   
exploded. WOW! So then they   
exploded. Then Toaster attempted to do the macerana and exploded. 1 decided to rule   
over everyone so they woouldn't die. But 9 came and acted like a noob so that failed. 7   
ate 9 so everyone had a fiesta and my ferrets were there.


	4. More Lazy references

Chapter 4.   
One day, Darth vader was walking to the store to get a cookie when Rosie yelled that a   
tsunami was coming! In 10 minutes! so a lot of people tried to escape but the bridge   
that led to the only exit collapsed so everyone decided to make their last minutes   
count.   
05:00   
Darth vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
01:00   
Evil clown in Alaska: HA HA!   
00:00   
...*Nothing explodes*.   
Everyone:...WHAT?   
Rosie: HA! I GOT YOU! THERE WAS NO TSUNAMI! IT WAS A JOKE! YOU SHOULD   
OF SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES! ...Wait...Radio dosen't HAVE a face... OH   
WELL.   
Toaster: OH MY GOSH A TSUNAMI!   
Bob the cat: Don't worry Toaster. There is no- OH MY GOSH YOUR RIGHT!   
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Dies*.


	5. The characters take over

Chapter 5.   
One day, You were running to 7 11 and you see a Living tree.   
You: O MY GOSH.   
Olive: OH MY TOASTER!   
You: ...What?   
Olive: YAY!   
3: ...*Click Click*   
4: ... *CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK! ...Click...*.   
You: I DON'T UNDERSTAND CLICK LANGUAGE!   
4: CLICK! *Dies*   
3: OH MY GOSH! Um... I mean... "Click"...*Dies.*   
You: WHAT?   
Stifwyn: Hey people! I'm Stifwyn, And It's time to introduce more OC's! NOW MY   
SLAVES!   
Nunu: I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!   
Flicker: ...Hi?   
Sandwich: HI!   
Candy: NO WAY!   
Oz: ...   
Stifwyn: YAAAAAYYYYYY- *Explodes*   
3: Is she gone?   
You: How are you alive?   
4: WE HAVE INFANT IMORTALITY!   
Olive: What's that?   
3: When movies and other media don't kill kids!   
You: Oh...WAIT! If your the oldest after 1 and 2, Then how can it apply?   
4: Um... Mental age?   
3: YEAH!   
You: Oh.   
Nunu: WOW. THAT IS AWESOME.   
Flicker: ...Hm.   
Candy: NO I WANT A COOKIE!   
...?   
Flicker: WOW YOU ARE SO MESSED UP.   
Sandwich: WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS.   
Oz: I DUNNO.   
You: YAY CAP LOCKS.   
Olive: TURN IT OFF!   
You: Ok.   
4: I hate you all. Except 3.   
3: Yay!   
You: Suit yourself.   
Flicker:...Wow...   
4: I LOVE YOU.   
Flicker: ...Ok...   
Stifwyn: BYE!


	6. People die

Chapter 6.   
Toaster: I'm gonna save the day again!   
Olive: Suit yourself.   
Flicker: I'm bored.   
Candy: ... Me too.   
Kaitlyn: HI!   
Candy: YOUR A NOOB.   
Kaitlyn: What?   
Flicker: We are ALL noobs.   
3: Especialy 9.   
9:...I hate you.   
4: I HATE YOU TOO 9.   
7: AHHHHHHHHHHH!   
Flicker: ?   
7: THE BAGEL IS ATTACKING THE TOWN!   
Olive: OH NO!   
Candy: SDFGHJDFCG!   
Sandwich: SHUT UP!   
Candy: ...Ok.   
Kaitlyn: ...   
Nunu: Why don't I get any screentime?   
Flicker: BECAUSE YOU SUCK.   
Nunu: WAHHHHHHHH.   
Candy: Ummm...*Explodes*   
Olive: AHHHHH!   
*Everyone explodes*


	7. Filler

Chapter 7   
Bob the tomato: Hi everybody! Today, we are talking about- *BOOM*   
Stifwyn: HA HA.   
Nunu: You are a mean disgrace to humanity.   
Flicker: Um...   
3: So...   
4: um...   
Larry the cucumber: BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL   
BAGEL...   
Vexx: I HATE YOU!   
Yu: YAAAAAAA...   
Flicker:...   
Candy: HA HA! NUNU DOSN'T GET ANY SCREEN TIME!   
Larry: ...BAGEL BAGEL BAG-*BOOM*   
Rainbows: YAYYYYY!


	8. A short, tragic vacation

Chapter 8   
Toaster: HEY! Why am I not getting any screentime?   
Dora: I DON'T KNOW! LET'S ASK OUR FRIENDS TO SEE WHAT THEY THINK!   
WHY ISN'T TOASTER GETTING ANY SCREENTIME?   
...*   
Dora: GREAT IDEA!   
Toaster: ?   
*Dora explodes*   
Everyone: YAAAAYYYYYY!   
Diego: Hi!   
Everyone: * D8*   
Nunu: djdfrgdyderjh!   
Everyone: ?   
3: Let's go to the beach!   
4: Yeah!   
Everyone: YAYYYYY!   
At the beach*   
Diego: I'm going to go swimming!   
9: Whatever.   
*Diego drowns*   
6:...The source?   
3: ...   
4: ...   
Rainbows: YAY DIEGO DROWNED!   
Everyone: YAAAYYYY!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
9: This chapter is all about me!   
3: No, it's not.   
4: It's about us.   
9: ...*Singing* IT'S ALL ABOUT US! ALL ABOUT US! IT'S-   
3: STOP SINGING!   
4: YEAH!   
9: ...ok...   
1: SOMTIMES FEAR IS THE APPROPPIATE RESPONSE NOOB.   
9: I HATE YOU.   
3: YEAH!   
4: OLD MAN!   
1: 3, 4, I have to break it to you. You are also old people.   
3: ...   
4: ...   
Toaster: ...What?   
7: GET OUTTA HERE!   
Toaster: ...   
EVERYONE EXPLODES*


	10. Oh no

Chapter 10   
Toaster: Well, this is the end.   
Stifwyn: Uh huh.   
7: Well, What are we going to do?   
9: I dunno.   
3: Let's just end it here.   
4: Yeah.   
Flicker: Ok then.   
Larry: Sounds like a great idea.   
Bob the tomato: Uh huh.   
Rosie: DAT'S ALL, FOLKS!   
...   
BOOM*   
THE END.


End file.
